


Gods and Monsters

by GQD



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frankenstein's monster, Art, Digital Art, Erik has Feelings, Illustrations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/pseuds/GQD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles had been haunted by dreams about the man he thought he would never see again. Until one night, his creation returned, asking him for one thing Charles wasn't expecting.<br/>A Frankenstein's Monster AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Gods And Monsters 上帝与野兽](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630548) by [Nightingale_in_Nirvana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_in_Nirvana/pseuds/Nightingale_in_Nirvana)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Боги и монстры/Gods and Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161862) by [Deiko (Gellert)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko)



> This was supposed to be posted on Halloween but I was late, because porn is hard... no puns intended *laughs*  
> I thought I could try my baby writing on porn this time haha, and since I've been wanting a Frankenstein's monster AU for a long time now.  
> With amazing help on beta-ing by **Kageillusionz, Ebonytavern** and **Velvetcadence** ~<3  
> Any mistake you could spot is my own.
> 
> Title from Lana Del Rey's song.

The sound of rain and wind competing each other blasting against the glass windows made Charles stir from his lucid dreams. But just as he was about to fall back asleep, the splashing noise got louder, until it was interrupted by the threatening and rumbling of thunder, so close it might as well have crackled right next to his ears.

He groaned a curse into his pillow, irritated at being woken up at such an unholy hour.

_Although._

Charles was glad that he wouldn’t have to experience those nightmares anymore for the night.

Every time he closed his eyes, Charles could see those eyes so vividly and feel the strong grip around his wrists, pinning him down, the strength of those hands unwavering no matter how much he struggled, until Charles woke with a start, his clothes stuck uncomfortably to his skin all damped in his own sweat.

These days when he wasn’t focused enough on things he needed to work on, Charles often found himself thinking about how it had started. And, he always knew it was no one’s fault but his own.

Giving life to the dead: To others, it was a myth, a taboo that was not the business of mortals. Be that as it might, it wasn’t as though he was trying to play God. To him it was an opportunity for another step further in science, a chance he was too curious and too brilliant to not try his hands on, momentarily ignoring all moral standings. Only after he realised what he had done, was it too late.

Charles wouldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t afraid when it happened, he had had second thoughts right after he pulled the level of fate. At first, nothing happened, which only made his anxiety grow as he watched the unmoving hunk of flesh laying in front of him. _It could turn out to be a hideous monster_ _,_ he thought, carefully moving closer to the table.

Charles was caught off guard when the creature opened its eyes and stared right back at him.

For a creature who was nothing more than just a stitched corpse only moments ago, its eyes were surprisingly full with life, and that was what had made Charles startle backwards, knocking into the shelves where the machineries and wires were hooked together. His equipment shattered on the ground and broken, shards forgotten.

The creature had propped itself up on unsteady limbs, batting away the sheer veil covering its body, grunting incoherent noises at Charles. Unable to overcome the fear that surged over his habitual curiosity, Charles avoided its grabbing hands and took advantage of its wobbly movement to dash out of the laboratory, locking the room and  trapping the creature inside while Charles crumbled into himself, crouching on the ground with his back to the locked door, debating whether he should put an end to this before it got out of hand.

Only when the creature started making distressed sounds like it was calling for him, did he summon his courage and return to the room. But despite all the rage and gore Charles had expected upon himself, the creature had embraced him so tenderly, sobbing into his shoulder, unaware of its nakedness. That was when Charles had to correct himself: _him_ _,_ because he had assembled the body of a man for his experiment, every single part, including his genitals. Sympathetically, Charles had let his arms pull the poor man into a similar hold, soothing him with words that Charles didn’t know if they would make sense to him at all.

 _Maybe this could work_ _,_ Charles had thought, or at least, hoped.

If only he had known that one day, the creature—the _man_ —would break out from his lab to wander alone into the night, away from the safe haven Charles had provided him.

Since then, Charles couldn’t stop thinking about him. The man might have no idea how to survive in the real world. After all, he’d been kept a secret inside the walls of Charles’ mansion, Charles being the only link between him and the outside world. The man could barely talk. Mentally, he was only a child, his intelligence that of a six year old. He learned fast, but not fast enough to face the world. Charles had tried to suggest different names to call him by, it would have been easier and more polite than calling ‘you’ all the time, but every time the man would deny by shaking his head, wanting to pick his own name. Too bad Charles hadn’t had a chance to know it, now that he had no idea where his beautiful creation was.

The loud bang of thunder jolted Charles from sinking back into those memories. Charles heaved a sigh as he drew the bed curtains back, staring at the opened windows distastefully. The latches must have been burst open by the wind. His limbs protested as he tried to slide out of bed to secure the windows, it wouldn’t do to have a wet floor and catch a cold in the morning.

After the locks were back in their slots, Charles pulled the curtains shut, though it couldn’t block out the noises completely. He needed as much rest as he could for there were projects with his apprentice that he needed to look over early tomorrow.

Ever since the man disappeared, Hank’s presence at the mansion as Charles’ student was a soothing balm to his loneliness, and he had found out that he liked to teach, to convey his knowledge to others. The person who made him realise this, was no other than his beautiful creature: his very first student.

Charles carefully stepped over the small puddles on the floor, thinking idly about leaving them to dry naturally, then lazily crawled back under the sheets, trying to make himself comfortable before rolling to his side, ready to drift off.

A sensation of cold droplets falling onto his face made him squirm and rumple tiredly, Charles willed his mind to ignore it as best as he could, batting the uneasy feeling away, either he must have imagined it or the windows was blown open again. But then his cheek got colder, and then he felt a hand cupping it gently. Charles froze, his eyes shot opened and he was staring at a dark figure looming over him, beads of water dripping onto his face.

Charles yelped and tried to yank away, but a strong hand pinned him down by his shoulder before he could get out of the shadowed man’s grasp, the intruder’s other hand came up over his mouth, preventing him from shouting for help. “Shhhh, I’m not going to hurt you, Charles,” the intruder said, voice low, nearly a whisper, and utterly familiar. But more importantly, how did he _know_ Charles’ name?

Blinking his eyes trying to take a clearer look at the man’s face, with both of his hands reflexively wrapped around the threatening hand covering his mouth, he dared to grip it a little harder, he could feel the man’s rough skin was marred with scars underneath his palms. _Who is this man?_ Charles couldn’t make out anything of the man’s features in the darkness of his room. He couldn’t do anything else but trust that his threatener wouldn’t hurt him, _yet._

Charles forced himself to relax, loosening his hold on the man’s wrist and surrendering to his mercy.

“I will take my hands off if you promise not to scream,” the man offered.

Charles nodded, thinking that he would have better chances if he agreed to any advantage he could take now.

As soon as he was released, Charles stuttered, “W-who are you?”

“Master, don’t you recognize me?” the man said, leaning closer to Charles.

Realising he had nowhere to turn, Charles was forced to look into those eyes, so bright in the shadows of his room, and that green-grey hue, almost identical to those of…!

Charles’ own gaze widened when he linked the bits and pieces together at last.

“You! You…” he uttered, Charles wasn’t sure what to call of the other, this man, _his creation_ _,_ who had never been named.

“Erik,” he said, and when Charles made a questioning face at that, Erik chuckled. “I have a name now, Master. My name is Erik.”

Charles couldn’t seem to make his mouth work, to comment anything on Erik’s name, he could only watch as Erik reached for the oil lamp and the box of matches beside the bed to light up, allowing them more light in the room. The newly lit lamp illuminated Erik’s face so clearly, Charles was almost taken aback at how Erik looked now; _astounding._

All that Charles remembered of Erik, before he ran away, he was already beautiful despite the lines of scars and stitches all over his body, but now: the threads on his face were all gone, the scars had almost faded completely, save for the small line above his upper lip. His skin shone with a lovely color, no longer pale from the lack of sunlight, and his hair—Charles never knew what colour it would be; Erik had always asked to keep his head shaven—a dark auburn shade, still dripping wet. Even though Erik had grown out his hair, it looked like he was still maintaining it short and clean. Charles tried not to imagine much about running his hands all over Erik’s hair in an intimate manner, but Charles knew he had failed when he was unable to keep his peering subtle.

For a moment, neither of them seemed eager to start a conversation. Charles couldn’t help openly staring at Erik all over, anywhere visible under the lamp light. When their eyes met again, he cleared his throat and looked away, feeling awkward when he saw Erik knowingly smirk at him from the corner of his eye, _rude!_

But Charles was aware the silence wouldn’t last forever, plus he wasn’t beyond himself to suppress the curiosity gnawing at his mind, demanding answers.

“Why did you leave?” Charles asked then, turning his gaze back to Erik’s, his smug grin slowly vanished, replaced by a serious expression. “I’m not upset Erik, I just want to know why you decided to disappear for three years without a single word. Was I the one that displeased you?”

“No, it wasn’t that,” Erik shook his head.

“You remember what I told you? That you weren’t ready to step outside of this house yet?” Charles pushed on, the more he asked the more he was unconsciously pouring out the anxiety he had been suffering during the time Erik were gone. “If you thought I was trying to take away your freedom, I swear Erik, that wasn’t the reason why I kept you here.”

“No Charles! I never doubted your kind intentions of taking me under your care, I understood, and I appreciate everything you have done to make me human again,” Erik said, as he took Charles’ warm hands into his cooler ones, squeezing just a little to make his agreement clear.

“Then why?” Charles pressed, he couldn’t help it, he had never needed an answer so badly that he determined to pursue until he had it.

Erik stared at him with an odd expression, like he was in pain, the lines between his brows growing more prominent as Erik inhaled deeply, before he finally gave Charles his confession.

“Everything you had taught me guided me to crave the world outside. It wasn’t that I’m not grateful for you treating me with such care, but Charles; I am not a child. I wanted to become the human of my choice, _your_ equal, and the only way I could have done that was to do it myself. I would have never escaped the feeling of unworthiness if I had stayed by your side and didn’t leave.”

Charles was stunned, was at a lost of words at Erik’s answer, he had no clue to Erik’s true feelings before this, he suddenly felt ashamed of thinking and treating Erik like a child, incapable of processing such complicated emotions. He had already exceeded Charles’ expectations.

His cheeks heated with embarrassment, Charles glanced down at his hands, held so gently in Erik’s, as he sucked in a deep breath to calm his flushing, then—because he still needed more answers—Charles asked, “I assume your journey ends here then? Unless, you have other purposes to break into my bedroom in the middle of a storm?”

Oh how he wished Erik would say yes, to stay for good, but a part of Charles told him not to hold his breath for it; what if Erik had built himself a home somewhere, was already comfortable with his new life? Or had he met a person who looked beyond his physical flaws and loved him unconditionally? Charles knew he would not selfishly refuse Erik’s request of independence if asked, but at the same time he couldn’t stop the possessiveness that niggled at the back of his mind; something in his thoughts calling Erik as _his_ _._ It was harder to ignore now that he saw how splendid Erik turned out.

Then the smirk from before returned, Charles caught a glint of mischief from the way Erik smiled at him, it suddenly made him nervous to hear what Erik’s might have to say.

“Yes, I have a favour to ask,” Erik said.

“Oh…, of course, if it’s within my abilities. What I’ve done to you, at the beginning, I feel that I owe you this at least,” Charles agreed almost too quickly, covering up his restlessness. “What is it?”

Erik smiled fondly at him as he said, “I have been alone all these years, it’s an itch I couldn’t ignore no matter what I do to distract myself. I tried, until I had reached my limits, and here I am. Charles, asking you for the other half of me. I need a mate.”

_A...mate?_

Charles felt the sharp pang of jealousy strike him like lightning, the word ‘mate’ annoyingly echoed in his ears.

Erik had come back to request Charles to create a _partner_ for him, another creature like him.

Charles immediately pulled his hands back, clutching his bedsheets as he fought hard to not let his true emotions show. “I’m afraid I have to deny you this one request, my friend.”

“Why?” Erik’s brows furrowed, eyes darting between Charles’ looking confused.

“I can’t do this again, Erik, you are an exceptional result for such an erroneous experiment, for that you are unique, an unexpectedly remarkable mistake,” Charles swallowed and shook his head, no doubt his nails would leave marks if he hadn’t twisted the sheets tightly between his fingers. “I have done my thinking on that too, what if the next one turned out not one bit like you? What if they become the real emotionless monster I was afraid you would have become? I’m sorry but I just can’t—anything but that.”

Charles might have expected Erik to threaten him, turning violent and aggressive, cornering him into taking the deal, but an amused laugh wasn’t what Charles imagined Erik’s reaction would be.

“My dear Master, that’s not what I meant.” Erik was grinning at him with the broadest smile Charles had ever seen, with a smile like that he could easily make anyone feel intimidated, while he thought it was quite attractive, terrifying but attractive.

“Then...” Charles started, he couldn’t stifle the strange hopeful feeling as Erik slid closer towards him.

“Charles,” Erik took hold of his hands again as he spoke, “all these years spent away from you because I knew you would never accept my feelings. I didn’t know what my emotion was back then, all I knew was that I was capable of hurting you if I came on too strongly, I would scare you away from me, in your eyes I was nothing than just a dreadful creature, and I’m not angry… at least not anymore.”

Charles felt his face flushed the more Erik poured out all of his hidden emotions and secrets, the gentle strokes of his thumbs on Charles’ knuckles too distracting, swaying Charles away from his thorough contemplation.

Bringing Charles’ hand to his lips, Erik’s warm breath puffed over Charles’ skin, making him shiver. “All these years wandering by myself Charles, it only makes me desire you even more. I want _you_ _._ ”

Just like the first time he had looked into them, Charles was petrified as those fierce eyes staring straight at him, making him feel nothing sort of a cornered prey waiting for his end. But at the same time, he _liked_ the thrill of being cornered, under Erik’s intense gaze.

“Please,” Erik pleaded breathlessly, desperation climbing at Charles’ reluctance to speak, tongue all but glued on the roof of his mouth., it made Charles’ heart throb as he finally realised just how badly he had fallen for this man.

 _Yes_ _,_ he had always belonged to Erik. The answer was clear.

“Oh Erik.” Charles freed his hands from Erik’s grip to circle them around his neck instead, pulling him closer so that he could lean his forehead against Erik’s. “I have always been yours, if you want me,” Charles said, smiling when he felt Erik let out a shaky sigh.

“Always,” Erik whispered, his lips so close to Charles’.

They erased the small gap in between with unhurried, chaste kisses as Charles savoured the sensation of finally having a taste of Erik’s lips, and soon all the soft press of lips on lips turned greedier and more frantic, panting heavily over each other’s mouths chasing for more. Charles licked at Erik’s lips, hinting a more intimate kind of kiss, Erik was quick enough to catch on with Charles’ expectation, thrusting a wet tongue into his mouth, making Charles whimper loudly over the sounds of rain and crash of thunder.

Charles silently thanked the Gods for the pouring rain outside, he could be as loud as he wanted without worrying about waking Hank up, who had been given the room down the corridor, five rooms from his. Charles was surprised he could still think about other things when Erik was doing all these wicked tricks with his tongue and mouth.

Erik pushed forward until Charles’ back hit the headboard softly, his sleeping gown was getting damp with water drizzling from Erik’s clothes, but he could care less for the way Erik was pinning Charles’ shoulders, making him whimper wetly into Erik’s mouth, he enjoyed being pushed down like this it seemed, no point in denying.

Charles squirmed, the heat from their bodies suddenly overwhelming and he pulled back, uncomfortable with their clothes still on. “Off, take your clothes off,” Charles demanded.

Erik straightened up, kneeling and struggling to peel the wet layers of his clothing off as told, Charles helped him out of his coat, tugging viciously at it, taking any chances he had to plant kisses on Erik’s jaw and neck, licking at the fading scars on Eriks’ skin.

When Erik’s shirt was off, Charles took in more of the sight of a well toned torso, it wasn’t that he had not seen Erik’s shirtless or naked before, but he was used to seeing Erik marred with scars and stitches that held his limbs together, it was hard to fully admire how nice a body Erik owned now, the changes he made on his physique, obviously a result from whatever activities he had been doing out there. Truly remarkable.

Charles couldn’t help tracing those threadless lines with his palms and fingers, his hands doing symmetrical motions all over the muscles of Erik’s arms, shoulders, chest, then the swells of his abdomen. Charles took his time to admire every inch of his naked skin, small tremors vibrated beneath his palms as Erik patiently let Charles satisfy his roaming, though he could tell that Erik wasn’t able to hold off much longer, if his quickened heartbeats meant anything else but impatience.

“Take this off,” Erik growled, hands already tugging at the hem of his sleeping robe up and over his head, it ended up a bundle on the floor next to Erik’s wet garments.

Charles was completely naked compared to Erik, still covered in a pair of soaked trousers, although the material stuck to his skin did nothing to cover the obvious bulge between his legs, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Charles hooked a couple of his fingers inside the loops of both of Erik’s trousers and underpants, slowly pulling them down, and Erik’s cock sprung free from its trappings, Charles could feel his mouth start to water at the size of it, though not fully hard but already large enough for Charles to be concerned about. He had never experienced such an intimate affair with another man himself, but he wasn’t ignorant of what needed to be done when it came to seeking pleasure between two men.

But _did_ Erik know? If he did then _who_ taught him?

Charles couldn’t bring himself to ask, he had a pride to maintain, plus he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer that he would regret asking. Charles tried to push it to the back of his mind as he enthusiastically nibbled at Erik’s lips while palming the hardening cock. It felt so different in the circle of his hand compared to all the times Charles had touched himself.

Try as he might, Charles’ sudden change of mood showed. It was tough luck if Erik didn’t notice. He pulled back and frowned at Charles as he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Charles breathed, chasing after Erik’s lips again, only to be stopped by Erik’s hands holding his shoulders.

“I can tell you are bothered by something,” Erik said.

Seeing that he had no way to avoid the matter any further, Charles inhaled deeply. “Well, you… have you a clue of what we’re about to do?”

“Yes,” was Erik’s simple answer.

“How?” Charles asked, unable to hold back the irritation in his voice.

“Not what you are thinking, fortunately.” Erik smirked, obviously already figured out what was on his mind; clever _bastard._

“I happened to witness the act between a couple of men having an affair in a barn, where I was hiding for a night,” he explained. “I didn’t mean to probe, but I’m glad I learnt a thing or two as I thought about doing it with you,” Erik’s grip on Charles’ arms loosened, but still firm enough to pull him towards, closer, and closer until he could hear Erik whispering hotly in his ear, “I never touched anyone, I only want you Charles.”

Charles shivered, hearing Erik’s saying his name in an accented tone—that was definitely not a result of Charles’ teaching—made him swoon and utter an embarrassing noise.

There were many other things Charles wanted to ask, Erik had returned to him, full of new mysteries, but all of that would wait, Charles was running out of patience, and he decided he wouldn’t let anything interrupt them again, even himself.

Erik was the one making the move this time, devouring Charles’ whimper with an opened mouth kiss, his hands trailed down Charles’ arms to his hips, then made their ways to his arse, grabbing handfuls of his flesh, making Charles yelp. His own hands flew up to Erik’s chest, clinging for dear life.

Charles felt himself being pulled even closer into a very firm chest, Erik had sat back on his haunches while he guided Charles to straddle his thighs, hands remaining possessive on his backside, urging him to grind their throbbing cocks together, hissing in unison as they started moving their hips back and forth, rubbing at each other, driving moans and pants out of themselves repeatedly.

The sensation was almost too good to stop, even so, Charles wanted more.

“Erik,” Charles pleaded, hands pushing at Erik’s chest, even though what he really wanted was to cling to him more. “Erik, I can’t hold on much longer— _oh_ _,_ I need you.”

Before Erik could protest the gap between them, Charles made his point clear by kneeling up, an arm curling around Erik’s shoulders, while the other reaching behind himself to grab at Erik’s cock and stroke it between his asscheeks.

“Yes, alright,” Erik agreed eagerly, catching the hint at last. “Of course, Charles.”

Erik freed himself completely from his trousers while Charles laid back into the mattress, legs parted shamelessly, waiting. He knew what a sight he had made by the blackness of Erik’s eyes, Charles purposely licked his lips just to provoke a growl from Erik, and satisfied that he got it so easily.

Even though he might enjoy the wild side of Erik, Charles wouldn’t forget to remind them the most crucial step. “There is a jar of massaging oil in the top drawer,” Charles inclined his head toward the nightstand, “would you mind grabbing it for me, darling?”

Erik obeyed fast enough, leaning over him to rummage at the corners of the drawer, Charles kept palming at Erik’s chest and other places he could touch as though it was irresistible, until Erik drew back with a small glass jar in his hand, looking just as impatient as Charles.

“Do you want to?” Charles asked, quietly offering himself, both hands moved up to either sides of his head, clutching at the pillow in a gesture of surrender.

It took a few seconds for Erik to react, a few quick nods and he kissed Charles again, licking his way down to Charles’ throat, sucking at the sides of his neck, leaving slick marks all over Charles’ body until Erik finally reached the light patch of hair under his navel, Charles could feel Erik’s breath hot over his cock, then there was a swipe of tongue along the underside veins that made him moan aloud shamelessly. It had been such a long time since he had been with someone, and now his body was so responsive to the slightest touch.

“Oh God—oh _Erik_!” Charles whined breathily, trying not to close his legs out of reflex when Erik took Charles in his mouth, tonguing at the tip and doing all these tricks like an expert, it was hard to believe he was Erik’s first.

Charles’ moans broke when he felt the sensation of slicked fingers fondling at his backside, poking tentatively between his cheeks, searching for his entrance. Charles couldn’t help putting his hands on Erik’s head, half clawing at his scalp, half pulling at the cropped and partly dried hair. Erik didn’t seem bothered at all, more focused on sucking Charles greedily, taking more of his cock into that brilliant mouth.

After a while, Charles opened his legs wider, gasping when Erik pulled off him with a last suck to turn his attention to preparing Charles further.

Erik placed his palms on the underside of Charles’ thighs and pushed them up until they were flushed to his chest, Charles hooked his own hands under his calves, exposing himself for Erik’s searching gaze.

“Come, love. Make me open up for you,” Charles encouraged, unable to hide the whine in his voice, feeling rather impatient despite how he was still a virgin down there.

Erik wordlessly obliged, dipping his fingers inside the jar for more oil then starting stroking over Charles’ clenching hole, he couldn’t help fighting the intrusion even though he was just as eager as Erik.

When it appeared that Charles wasn’t able to relax enough, Erik leaned down and murmured in his ear. “My Master. My beautiful Master... _Let me in_ _._ ”

Charles’ breath hitched as his body gave a small shudder at Erik’s plea, distracted. Erik took the chance to push a careful finger inside him, slowly, in and out until Charles’ tight opening stopped fighting him off and gave in.

Soon enough Erik had had two digits inside Charles, parting them repeatedly in scissoring motions, opening him with so much care that Charles’ patience was wearing down. He wasn’t going to lie still like this until Erik deemed him ready, Charles bucked his hips, fucking himself on Erik’s fingers, three of them now, letting out filthy moans that Charles never realized himself capable.

Yet Charles couldn’t keep his rhythm when Erik’s fingers started moving again, squirming when they curled at the right spot inside him, he didn’t know what to make of the sensation, but it felt right, felt so good that he craved for more. Erik was a fast learner to Charles’ pleasure, he hooked his fingers and rubbed, again and again, making Charles thrash his head back, baring his throat, his toes curling as a gasp escaped his wide opened lips.

“Oh God! Erik, stop!” Charles swallowed before adding, “you have to stop, I won’t last much longer if you keep doing that. I need you _now_ _._ ”

“But you’re not ready—”

“Darling, I _am_ _,_ ” Charles insisted, he rocked down hard on Erik’s hand once more to prove his point. His body was burning up, desperate for the friction of having Erik inside him, curiosity paired with desire was a force that Charles couldn’t ignore, and he would do anything to get what he wanted right now, even if that meant taking hold of Erik’s large cock and stroking it fully hard himself.

Erik hissed when Charles held him in his firm grip, stroking it, experimented the new feeling of holding a cock that wasn’t his own for a bit. Charles used the beads of precome leaking from the tip to moist him up, still that wasn’t enough to ease the expected pain that might come once Erik penetrated him.

As though Erik could read his mind, he batted Charles’ hand away to slick himself with more oil before setting the bottle on the nightstand, eyes never left Charles’ equally heated ones.

“If I hurt you, tell me to stop,” Erik said, then seated back on his haunches, his own cock hardened in his hand.

When Charles gave him a reassuring nod, Erik finally, _finally_ _,_ pushed up at Charles’ entrance, stretching his hole with just the tip. Charles closed his eyes and flopped his head back down onto the pillow, willing both his body and his mind to relax, Erik slowly thrust forward and pulled back, patiently getting a little more pass his tight ring of muscle. Each time Charles would hear an accompanied strained grunt, as if Erik was holding back from entering him in one go, the thought of Erik letting his darker instinct take over and going wild made Charles bite his bottom lip hard.

Erik might have mistook Charles’ gesture as pain for he stopped—only half way in—and asked. “Charles, are you alright?”

“Mmn I’m good, keep going,” Charles whined, he couldn’t handle if Erik decided to stop now, not when he was so aroused with the rising need to feel Erik brushing that right spot inside him again, with his cock.

It was a small mercy when Erik didn’t waste time to ask twice and got back to his thrusting immediately, the stretch still hurt, but less now. Soon it was turning into a pleasant burn that Charles more than welcomed, pushing his own hips back enthusiastically. Erik snapped his hips with more force to Charles’ pace until he was balls-deep inside him, his hips flush against Charles’ arse, panting.

After a while, Erik crawled up to capture Charles’ mouth in a wet kiss, nipping at his plush lips like they were his favorite sweet.

Charles broke off their kiss to wrap his legs around Erik’s _ridiculously_ small waist, poking a heel at the small of Erik’s back. “If you haven’t noticed, we’re not done yet,” he said, before rolling his hips a little, making Erik gasp at the sensation and put both of his hands on Charles’ hips to still him.

“God. Charles, please,” Erik panted in his ear, Charles discovered he liked to hear Erik beg, maybe just as much as he loved to do the same for Erik.

“Go on and move, you won’t hurt me. I promise,” Charles coaxed, cupping Erik’s face in both hands, kissing his cheek and murmuring sweet nothings to him, even though it should have been Erik to treat him gently with love and honey words, but Charles could see his lover was struggling in a more painful position, considered as Erik was holding onto this feeling for him for far too long.

And here he was; here they were, consummating in their mutual affection. The thought warmed Charles up even more than he thought he could feel at this moment.

Without warning, Charles gasped into the hollow of Erik’s cheek when he felt the drag of his thick cock pulling out, just an inch or so, before Erik jerked forward, slotting it back inside with a groan. He let go of Erik’s face to curl his arms around Erik’s shoulders, holding him there as Erik picked up his pace and started thrusting with more force, driving moans and grunts from Charles’ lips, making filthy wet sounds where they were connected.

Erik kept his movements steady and considerate, carefully experimenting with other angles without waver for awhile. Until suddenly, Charles’ whole body shuddered as he let out a loud cry, feeling Erik’s cock brushing exactly where his prostate was, sending pleasurable waves that shook his entire frame.

When Charles hadn’t yet recovered, the next slide Erik made sent sparks through him, and so did the ones after that. Having found the perfect position to keep Charles writhing under him, Erik seemed to grow more confident with his thrusting, rolling his hips relentlessly and easily on the oil and precome that slicked up Charles’ hole. Charles kept a hand grabbing on the flesh of Erik’s shoulder while the other one fisted at his pillow, his legs being parted wide by Erik’s strong hands, unable to close or squirm away even if he really wanted to; of course he didn’t.

 

 

The roars of the thunderstorm outside a minor background noise to Charles’ ears, all he could hear was their feverish love making, loud and clear, wet pops and smacks as Erik plunged into him repeatedly, grunts and moans echoed in Charles’ dimly lit chamber, his own cock leaking and bouncing on his stomach, Charles suppressed the need to touch himself along with Erik’s powerful thrusts, he wanted to climax from nothing but Erik inside him.

Erik—surprisingly a considerate lover he was—took Charles in his calloused palm and started stroking him. “No,” Charles batted at Erik’s hand and plucked it off his painfully hard cock, hissing, “no, leave it, keep fucking me like this.”

Erik was unsure for a moment but complied, renewing his ramming that Charles more than approved, he pulled Erik down and licked at the corner of his lips, begging, getting Erik to open his mouth for a wet, messy kiss. Their bodies gradually drew closer, their chests to hips pressed flushed against each other’s. Charles moaned into Erik’s mouth as his cock remained trapped between them. Erik had both arms around him, palms opened wide against his back, making little dents on his skin from his tight embrace.

“Charles,” Erik called out for him in between kisses.

“A little more darling—A- _Ah_! More,” Charles pleaded, hooking his ankles at the curve above Erik’s arse, keeping him as close as he could in their current position, curling up and drowning in each other’s body heat.

Charles could feel Erik’s body starting to shake with effort to keep himself from coming, determined to please Charles before his own need to release. Charles bit his lip, the pooling heat inside drove him to start canting his hips up as Erik thrust down, breathy gasps falling from his lips when Charles clenched at the base of his cock, smearing come in between them.

Almost too soon, he started to feel overly sensitive while Erik pushed into him, increasing his speed and force at the last few strokes. “Fill me up, Erik. I want to feel it, _do it_ _,_ ” Charles whispered hotly in his ear, letting Erik fuck his arse until he, too, came with a choked shout, face buried into the juncture of Charles’ neck and freckled shoulder.

They were both panting heavily, bodies intertwined in every way possible as Charles was pleasantly wrapped up in Erik’s hold, his leg started to feel strained so he let them fall off Erik’s back and onto the soft mattress, his hands making soothing circles on Erik’s sweat slicked skin, fingers tracing the scars on his back; the lasting reminders of Erik’s rebirth.

After a moment of floating in bliss of aftermath, Erik stirred and pressed his face in Charles’ neck, inhaling his scent and savouring the taste of his skin, making Charles shiver at the sensual nipping.

“I love you,” Erik whispered into the side of his face, “ever since the moment you came back for me in that dark room.” Charles’ heart quickened and he realised how long Erik had been keeping this secret, he turned his face until he could rest his forehead against Erik’s, eyes still closed when Erik continued. “ Thank you for not abandoning me. I love you.”

And what could Charles do but feel the same way when Erik had vulnerably laid his feelings bare for his perception. “Oh Erik, it might have took me this long to finally see it, and I think—I might... no,” Charles chuckled, amused at himself before settling on his reply at last. “I love you too,” he said, placing butterfly kisses in between Erik’s brows, “I truly do.”

A puff of shaky breath ghosted over the sensitive skin of Charles’ shoulder, and it was all he could do to smile and hold onto the warm body atop him closer, rolling them so they were laid on their sides, with Erik still buried deep inside him. Not that Charles would mind, quite the contrary, he enjoyed the sensation a lot more than he would admit.

While they laid awake and lazily stroked each other’s skin, Charles started asking Erik about the time he spent living by himself since the day of his disappearance. Erik told him how he came to live with Edie, a gentle old woman who was blind and lived alone in a small cottage in the woods, she took him in and treated him like her own son although she had none. Edie taught him about manners and let him read every book available in her small home, sometimes he read for her before the fire, reminded her of the time before she had lost her sight. Emotionally attached to her, he had soon started calling her Mama and took care of her in return, protecting her and keeping her safe until the day she passed on a little more than a year ago. Then Erik returned on the journey that led him back to Charles.

The thunder storm turned into a pleasant pouring while they shared more of their stories during the time they were apart. Tomorrow they would have to make up a believable story in order to explain Erik’s presence to Hank.

But that was for later, right now Charles was too content being tangled up with Erik under the covers to care. For the first time, his nightmares had vanished completely, leaving his mind filled with nothing but the memories of Erik confessing his love for him.

They fell asleep soothed by the gentle lull of the rain outside while wrapped in each other’s warmth, already looking forward to the promising sight the morning would bring them, knowing that it would be undoubtedly _beautiful._


End file.
